Carol Demi Lovato-Jonas (Nemi)
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I fallen in love with Nick Jonas a few years ago. At Camp Rock. I ended up pregnant with his baby. He thought I miscarried. I given birth to a little girl named. Carol Demi Lovato-Jonas. I given her up for adoption to a nice family. I didn't think a few years later. I would go back to Camp Rock to work as a instructor. And run into both my baby girl and Nick. What will happen next?
1. Flash back to the first time

I didn't think it was possible to smile this much. After a wonderful final jam performance where Nick joined in, we sat outside buy the lake. Nick was so cute. He was a amazing singer. He was also very sexy. Nick also was kind of dorky. Which made him adorable.

"So I've finally found my girl with the voice" Nick told me. I kind of teased him about it. Buy faking that I wasn't the girl he heard singing a while ago..

"Though I prefer to be called Demi" I replied sticking my tongue out at him. Nick smiled brightly at me and put his arm around me. He gazed into my eyes. I softly spoke to him.

"What?" I asked him softly. Realising how close he was to me.

"Nothing" Nick said. His smile never left his face.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" I asked him softly. Everything inside me was screaming hoping he was.

"Maybe" he replied with a smirk on his face. I felt my heart beating faster. I had kissed a few guys before. But I never felt this strongly about them. As I do him.

"Then kiss me." I told him. As I leaned in. What started as a kiss became a heated make out session until I pulled back. Needing air.

"Wanna go back up to my cabin?" Nick asked me. I slowly nodded my head.

"Sure." I replied still dazed by the kiss. Once we where in the door. I was almost in a trance like state. My sense of right or wrong went right out the window and all I thought about was Nick. How the kiss made me feel. How I wanted to take it even father with him. When he handed me a drink I didn't think twice about the fact that it could be alcohol, Nick was nineteen so he could drink. Where I was only 16 years old. So I wasn't supposed to be drinking yet. I soon found myself once again making out with Nick this kiss was way more heated then the last one. Before I could take it all in clothes were being discarded. Something managed to click in my head. I looked into his eyes.

"Wait Nick do you have a condom?" I asked him softly. I wasn't ready to have a baby. At all.

"No, but I'll pull out in time, no worries" He told me and I trusted him. What started as pain became pleasure and I was in heaven. It was my first time having sex so it hurt like hell at first. As promised Nick pulled out but little did I know. It was just a bit too late. 


	2. flash back A month and a half later

A month and a half later...

"Pregnant?" Repeated my mother. I nodded as tears rolled down my cheeks. Dianna listened as I explained what happened before I left Camp Rock. After the final jam.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed "I've let you down". Dianna held me close.

"Demi, you haven't let me down, your father and I are going to support you whatever decision you make, I'm going to make an appointment with my gynecologist now and we'll go through all of the options" Dianna told me. Later that day I listened as the doctor explained the three options.

"It's still early in the pregnancy so you could have an abortion, other than that you could give the baby up for adoption or keep the baby" Said Dr. Addison Montgomery.

"I can't kill my baby" I said trying to hold myself together.

"Well you don't have to make a decision about the other options yet honey." My mom said to me. I nodded. I knew that decision would require a lot of thinking about.

A month later I tried ringing Nick's phone again.

"Hello?" Came a distant voice.

"Nick, finally, I've been trying to get through to you." I said to him. "I thought you were coming to visit me last weekend".

"Yeah sorry, we had tour promotion, look Dem can you make this quick? I've got sound check in ten." Nick said. I was hurt by his tone, it sounded as if he couldn't wait to get off the phone. I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I've something important to tell you Nick." I said.

"Ok and...?" Nick said impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." I blarted out. I heard Nick almost chocked on his water. I knew it was water because he never drank anything but water before he had to perform. Wanting his voice in tip top shape.

"WHAT? How could but...? Are you sure it's mine?" He stuttered.

"Yes Nick! Gosh! I'm not a slut!" I cried out.

"How...how far along?" He asked.

"About two months" I replied.

"Good, that's still early enough for an abortion right?" Nick asked me. I couldn't believe it...sweet Nick is asking that? This is a joke right?

"I don't care if it is Nick I'm not getting an abortion." I replied hoping he was pulling some sick joke.

"Demi you have to, this would ruin my career, look I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow." He said quickly as he hung up the phone. I dropped the phone and sobbed. So much for being supportive. Huh? What happened to the sweet Nick I knew? And fallen for?

Two weeks later I was leaving school only to find Nick waiting outside for me. Of course this caused quite a bit of commotion for the students, Nick Jonas was at their school. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go, and do not say a word. Last thing you need is for this to ruin your career remember?" I said through gritted teeth. I got on the school bus and went home but of course Nick followed me. I barely made it to my front door before he caught up with me. I wished either one of my parents were home but I knew they were both at work.

"Demi you have to talk to me." Nick said to me.

"I don't have to say anything. But come inside but I swear you better leave when I'm finished talking" I told him. I couldn't help but feel nothing but anger towards him. Once the door was closed he spoke.

"Did you get the abortion?" He asked me. "You wouldn't return any of my calls".

"Like you wouldn't return mine?" I said to him. In my sassy way. Yeah I was giving him a taste of his own medicine. Can you blame me?

"Demi listen just tell me you got it." Nick said to me.

"No Nick I didn't okay!" I shouted at Nick.

"Demi you have to get it!" He shouted back at me.

"No I don't!" I shouted back at him.

"Well why not?" He asked me coldly. There was no way this was my Nick. This had to be some kind of nightmare right?

"Because...Because I had a miscarriage last week." I lied scared. Relief washed over Nick's face.

"Great, sorry about all this Dem, It would just ruin me if the media found out about this." Nick said. I just slowly nodded at him. He kissed my forehead and left the house. I clutched my stomach and sat on the stairs.

"It's ok, you'll never need to see him again." I whispered to my child. Little did I know...I was so dead wrong.  
> <p>


	3. 7 months later

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for my parents to come see me. The door opened and my parents walked in.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" My mother ask me.

"Sore and tired." I replied. My daughter had been born just a few hours ago. I had been resting while my parents went to get something to eat.

"I know we've said this before Demi but are you sure about this?" Asked my mom. my eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes. They can give her a proper home. I can't be a mother at seventeen. Plus Samantha and Danielle will be great moms." I said talking about this lovely lesbian couple who was adopting her. Dianna hugged me. There was a knock at the door. Then Samantha and Danielle walked in.

"Hi Demi how are you feeling?" Samantha asked me.

"I'm okay, is she?" I ask.

"She's doing great, we were just down with her at the nursery." Samantha told me.

"Have you picked a name yet?" My mom asked them.

"Yes, Caroline or Carol for short." Danielle told us smiling.

"I like it." I whispered thinking that was the perfect name.

"And Demi we cannot thank you enough, but we do have a small gift for you." Samantha said. She took out a box from her bag and handed it to me. I opened it and took out a bracelet with a music note on it. On the back there was an inscription.

"Hope, love and music last forever in our hearts." I read.

"We know how much you love music. We also got three other bracelets. One Danielle and I will wear and one will be for Carol when she is old enough." Samantha said trying her best not to cry. "So she will know how much you loved her." We all where in tears as Danielle showed us the other bracelets. That evening Carol's parents I signed the adoption papers and Caroline was allowed to go home with Dani and Sam. Originally I wanted a photo each year but then I realised that would make it even harder, to look at her and see if she looked more like Nick or myself. I left the hospital the next morning knowing I made the right decision for her.


	4. 6 years later back at Camp Rock

I was 22 years old. Going back to Camp Rock again this year. I smiled as I pulled up at Camp Rock. I had been a counselor at Camp Rock for three years now and I loved it. Good memories flooded my head as I got my luggage and headed to my cabin. I unpacked my things and went to the cabin next to mine to meet the new girls in my group. Camp Rock now assigned one mentor to a group of ten students. To me it would be much easier. Less names to try and remember and all.

"Hi girls, I'm Demi and I'll be you're mentor while you're here at Camp Rock." I told them. As I entered the cabin. The girls ranged in age from thirteen to eighteen. From what I could tell buy the looks of them.

"I will know all your names by the end of the summer. I promise but for the first week or two I'm going to forget them a lot. So sorry about that girls." I said softly.

"Just like me. I never remember names." said one girl.

"So we're alike then. What's your name by the way?" I asked her.

"I can't remember." Answered the girl seriously. She stared at me before smiling. My jaw dropped at that.

"Just kidding! I'm Chelsea." Chelsea told me. I took a breath and nodding giggling. She got me good there.

"Hi Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Okay girls, tonight is movie night so be there at 7. Any problems at all you can come to me, and just in case you've forgotten." I said as I looked over at Chelsea "I'm Demi". I smiled and left the cabin. I went back to her cabin to take a shower and get ready for the movie night. 


	5. Talking about Nick a little bit

"Okay everyone! Movie's over but we have a surprise for you. A compilation of videos of some of our more memorable camp rockers." Brown said as he put a new disc in the dvd player. As the dvd played I recognised some of the young singers. Different groups got excited as they saw their idols perform on the camp rock stage. I decided to go get some water but as I turned around I heard a familiar song playing. I turned around only to see a sixteen year old version of myself singing "Stop The World". I smiled remembering how much fun that had been once I had gotten over my nerves. However I soon heard Nick join me and most of the girls screamed.

"OMG It's Nick Jonas!" One girl exclaimed.

"I wish I was that girl!" Another girl sighed. Once of the girls in my group. Ally, clearly noticed the resemblance. She turned to me.

"Hey Demi. Is that you?" She asked me. Suddenly many more people turned to face me. I just blushed.

"Em...well yes. That was when I was sixteen." I replied. I pretended to smile as the song finished and everyone applauded me. What hurt the most was seeing the affectionate look in Nick's eyes at the end of the song. The sixteen year old me smiled back. Not knowing all the pain I was going to have to endure over the next year. Everyone talked among themselves while they went to get some snacks from the refreshment table. I left quickly and returned to my cabin. I wiped away my tears and sat on my bed.

"He's not worth my tears." I muttered to myself. I opened my jewelry box and took out the bracelet with the music note. I didn't wear it when I was out usually because I was afraid of losing it. Or worse, someone asking me where I got it. It hurt each time I thought of the last day I saw my daughter. I didn't regret my decision as I knew my daughter would have a better life with her adoptive parents. Yet I thought of her all the time. Would she look like me? Would she have black hair like me? Or brown hair like Nick? I then opened my journal on the back page and took out the only photo I had with my daughter.

"I miss you my precious angel. I love you." I whispered. Just then there was a knock at the door. I quickly put away the picture and wiped away my tears. I opened the door to find one of the girls from my group.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Hi Demi. I'm Erica." The girl said smiling. "The girls in our cabin are having a girly night with facials and we're painting our nails. Wanna join us?". She asked me.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said as I grabbed my make up bag and followed Erin to the cabin.

"Hi Demi!" The girls greeted me.

"Hey girls. Thanks for asking me over. I would have thought I was too boring and old." I said smiling at them.

"Nah you're a cool adult." Ally said. I smiled at her.

"Ok so can we go around the room and have everyone say their name?" I asked.

"Chelsea, Ally, Erin, Rachel, Roxy, Suzie, Annabelle, Carol, Courtney, Eva." The girls each said their own name. The girls talked and gossiped. Eva then turned to me.

"Will you tell us about Nick Jonas?" She asked me excitedly.

"Girls he's 25 years old. Isn't he a bit old for you?" I teased while silently praying they would let it go.

"But he's hot." Courtney said looking at me.

"Go on please tell us about him." Eva bagged me.

"Ok, ok. Well he was here when I came to camp rock for the first time. He had gained a reputation as a jerk and needed to clean up his image so he came here. He's Brown's nephew you know? He was kinda a jerk most of the summer. Except for the last part...he was kind and sweet..." I trailed off. Thinking about the night him and I had sex for the first time ever.

"Why'd he change?" Rachel asked.

"Em...well I think he just realised he was being a jerk." I said shrugging. "So what colour should I paint my nails?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I wish he would come back here. Then we could meet him." Suzie said.

"I don't." I muttered.

"You don't what?" Asked Annabelle who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know what colour to chose." I said quickly. Luckily the girls didn't mention Nick again but I still found myself forcing a smile. If there was one thing I knew how to do. It was that. I even had my parents thinking that I was fine. When I left the cabin my phone beeped and I read the message.

"Demi please call me. We need to talk. I know you're at Camp Rock now but please just think about it- Love Wilmer." The message said. I sighed and closed my phone. I would deal with that in the morning. I thought of how much simpler my time at Camp Rock was the first time. Even with all the lies. Compared to this time. 


	6. Nick is coming to Camp Rock too?

I sat by the lake softly playing my guitar. I was trying to figure out exactly how I felt about Josh. He was my boyfriend of a year now. A week ago he had proposed. It was only when he did this that I started to really think about how I felt. Josh had been one of my best friends for 3 years now. He was always there to cheer me up when another break up occurred. When he had asked me out I accepted. Everything was so comfortable. He was everything a girl could want. But I couldn't help but think if he was truly the one for me.

"Demi!" Brown called me from his cabin.

"Be right there!" I shouted back as I grabbed my guitar. I entered the cabin and Brown motioned for me to sit down.

"So I've got some news. Our budget is a bit tighter this year." Brown told me.

"Brown I can't take a pay cut. I have loans to pay.." I started to speak but Brown stopped me.

"No Dem you won't have to take a pay cut. One of our teachers is going to work for free. He owes me. Also with him as a teacher I expect more kids to arrive at Camp Rock." Brown said.

"Ok...so who is he?" I asked wondering why Brown would bring me in.

"Nick" Brown told me. As he stood back waiting to see what I would say.

"Nick? As in your nephew Nick? As in the Nick who broke my heart?" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Look I know this will be hard Demi. But I promise you won't have any classes with him and I've told him to not talk to you. But money is tight. With this recession less kids signed up this year and we really need him." Brown told me. I wiped away the tears and put on a brave face. Brown never knew about the baby so he didn't understand why this hurt me so much.

"It will be fine." I replied taking a deep breath.

"You're a star Demi." Brown said happily.

"Just one question. When does he get here?" I asked softly.

"Yes well em...I'm expecting him any minute now really." Brown said to me. I jumped up and grabbed my guitar.

"Right well I have to go then..I'll see you later." I said quickly as I rushed out of the office just as Nick went to walk in. We both collided and I almost fallen over as I was holding my guitar. Nick caught me just in time.

"Hey Dem. What's the rush?" He asked smiling at me. Act like as if everything was just fine.

"Get your hands off me, now." I said in a tone. He dropped his arms and looked at me with a confused expression. I turned quickly and left the office without another word. I didn't stop walking until I got to my cabin. What hurt the most was that after seeing Nick I knew how I felt about Josh. I loved him but my heart belonged to Nick. Yet he had broken it. Even though most of the time I was with Nick we ended up arguing. But when he caught me I felt those butterflies in my stomach. He was the only one who could make me feel like that. I picked up my guitar and started to play a few chords. Music was my passion but it was also the best way for me to express my emotions.

"He is sensible and so incredible And all my single friends are jealous He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car And he says, you look beautiful tonight And I feel perfectly fine

But I've miss screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you<p>

Breakin' down and comin' undone It's a roller-coaster kinda rush And I never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you"

I sang softly to myself.

A/N: Full Song- The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift 


	7. Telling Marissa about the baby

I put down the guitar and took a deep breath. I didn't want to admit it. But I knew I still loved Nick. Even after all the pain he put me through. I didn't understand it. I wished I could feel the same way about Josh. My phone beeped again. I decided to call him. It wasn't fair to him.

"Hi Josh. Listen I need to talk to you.." I started to say. I knew this would be a very difficult conversation to have. But it had to be done.

Later one that evening at dinner I sat with the girls in my mentor group. I was one of the few counselors who chose to do this. I just found the girls a positive influence and I liked not having to act like an adult for a while. After dinner Brown got up on stage to make an announcement.

"Ok campers. I have something to tell you. I should probably put in ear plugs before I tell you so you don't burst my ear drums with your screams perhaps." He said jokingly. Everyone seemed to be paying attention now. Even me.

"We have a new teacher joining us this year. He actually taught here about 6 years ago so fans of his might know who I'm talking about now." Brown said smiling. Everyone started whispering to one another who they thought it was.

"Campers, This is my nephew, Nick!" Brown called out. As Nick walked on stage. Screams were heard all around the room. I covered my ears as the girls at my table screamed.

"Didn't I say just a few days ago that I wanted him to come back!" Screamed Suzie at Eva. While the girls excitedly talked about Nick. I stood up and left. When I got back to my cabin I noticed a bag on the spare bed next to mine.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Demi!" Shouted a voice. I was suddenly being hugged by someone. When we took a step back I realised who it was.

"Marissa! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I said over joyed. Seeing my best friend. I felt as though I was a teenager again. I had kept in contact with Marissa by email but I hadn't see her in a good few years since we lived far away from each other.

"I'm working here now. One of the dance teachers broke her leg two days ago and Brown asked me to fill in. Didn't he tell you this morning?" Marissa asked me.

"No..he..well he started by telling me Nick was going to be working here this summer. I left trying to avoid him. I just ended up colliding with him in the hall." I told her.

"Aww Dem don't tell me you still hold a grudge against him. I know he broke your heart but what about Josh?" Marissa said. She didn't know about the baby or anything. I then decided to tell her why it was so hard to see him. Only my parents knew why. I walked over to my dresser and took out the bracelet and the photo.

"Mar, theres a reason. Why it's so hard to see him." I said before sitting down on my bed. I handed her the photo.

"Demi I don't understand. Why are you holding a baby?" She asked.

"I was holding my baby...and Nick's baby." I said quietly. Marissa's eyes grew wide.

"OH MY.." Marissa started.

"Ssh Mar!" I said quickly. Not wanting anybody else to know yet. I then handed her the bracelet.

"I had a baby girl. She has one just like this. So does her adoptive mothers." I told her. I could feel the tears welling up.

"Oh Demi. That must have been such a hard decision for you guys." Marissa said. I sighed.

"Not us Mar. Just me. When Nick found out I was pregnant he flipped. He wanted me to get an abortion. But I couldn't do it. So I said I miscarried. He doesn't know about Caroline. Or Carol for short." I told her. As I took the picture and looked at it lovingly.

"I had no idea Demi. I'm so sorry." Marissa said.

"You have to promise me though. That you will not tell anyone about this. Only my parents know." I said softly.

"Of course Demi." Marissa replied before she gave me a big hug. "How about we go out for ice cream?".

"Mint Chocolate Chip?" I asked her.

"As always." Grinned Mar before linking arms with me and leading me out of the cabin.  
> <p>


End file.
